El destino de la luna
by lunasollunit
Summary: Serena es una chica solitaria pero muy amable y buena persona. Darien es el chico nuevo de la escuela. Y ambos tienen su destino entrelazado. Que pasa cuando Serena pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Y descubre quien verdaderamente es.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 1

Serena

un hermoso cielo cubierto totalmente de estrellas esta sobre mi, el viento hace que mi cabello rubio ondee con el poniéndolo sobre mi cara, a mi lado esta mi gato Artemis viéndome con sus grandes y astutos ojos azules, el siempre se preocupa por mi me encantaría que el pudiera hablar así podría estar hablando con alguien no soy una chica bastante social de hecho en la escuela no hablo con nadie no tengo amigos mas que Artemis y tal vez es mejor asi.

Las personas se burlan de mi, la tonta de Serena Tsukino, la chica que en vez de poner atencion esta en su mundo y en vez de tener amigos habla con un gato pero que extrañamente es de los mejores alumnos de la clase, si esa soy yo pero no veo nada de malo en soñar ni en hablar con un gato el es mi amigo y por lo menos el si me escucha y tampoco creo que es malo ser inteligente , no me importa lo que las personas hablen o piensen de mi, lo que me molesta son las acciones que toman contra mi, me ponen el pie, me empujan, lanzan objetos e inclusive una vez me mojaron con una cubeta de agua fría, eso me molesta, me llevo bien con mis maestros pero soy demasiado tímida como para contarles todo lo que me hacen.

vivo con mi hermano mayor Haruka, mis padres viajan constantemente por su trabajo hací que casi nunca están en casa. pronto sera mi cumpleaños posiblemente mama me envíe una tarjeta con motivo de mi cumpleaños 16 y papa un hermoso y caro regalo para compensar su ausencia.

Si así es mi vida abeces me gustaría poder no se tener un poder o un don especial y poder enamorarme de un guapo y amable chico pero desgraciadamente eso solo sucede en los libros y películas. Sigo pensando y mirando al cielo estrellado hasta que veo con atención y observo una hermosa y brillante estrella fugaz mientras pienso en que deseo pedir me doy cuenta de que Artemis no esta conmigo, seguramente se metió ya en la casa. Y se me ocurre un deseo demasiado absurdo pero bueno como quien dice se vale soñar

deseo poder ser especial y encontrar a una persona que me ame- susurro

La estrella desaparece mientras pienso en el deseo que pedí, y de repente algo completamente extraño ocurre, veo que una brillante luz blanca me rodea y ciega completamente hasta que todo lo que veo es blanco, y después todo se vuelve oscuro.

Hola, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Soy nueva y esta historia la escribí con otros personajes que yo invente por lo que le estoy cambiando los nombres.

Que la suerte de la luna las acompañe. Lunasollunit. :-)


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Darien

Miro al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y pienso, como sera mi nueva escuela, los alumnos, maestros, ¿Las chicas seguirán persiguiendome tratando de obtener un poco de mi atencion? espero que no, ya estoy arto de eso, ellas solo se fijan en la aparienacía y te jusgan por ella.

Lo admito aunque suene narzicista se que soy guapo y causó atracción hacia personas de tanto el sexo femenino como desgraciadamente al masculino, nunca e salido con nadie diganme anticuado pero todavía busco ala persona ideal, una hermosa chica que sea natural y no plástica, no se preocupe por estar completamente delgada como una barbie y no use tantos kilos de maquillaje, sea una persona amable, responsable, y no sea falsa como la mayoría de las personas de este mundo.

Se que es mucho pedir pero bueno no pierdo la esperanza. Vuelvo a observar con atención las estrellas hasta que veo una estrella fugaz y murmuro pidiendo un deseo.

Deseó encontrar a la chica perfecta para mi.


	3. Capitulo 3

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

capitulo 3

Serena

-¿Serena te encuentras bien?, despierta.

Escuchó una voz desconocida y preocupada a mi lado. Estoy confusa, recuerdo que una luz blanca me rodeaba y luego... nada. siento pesados los parpados, trato de abrir mis ojos y después de muchos intentos lo logro.

No veo a nadie más a mi lado y me pregunto de donde vino esa voz, observo a los grandes ojos preocupados de Artemis y entonces sucede.

-Serena estas bien, ¿que sucedió?.

Artemis me esta hablando, un gato, un gato que habla.

Eso no puede estar pasando no es real, tal vez sigo desmayada y es un sueño, o tal vez esa estrella cumplió mi deseo. Por dios esto es tan confuso, creo que volveré a perder la consiencia. trato de hablar pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un grito.

-¡Serena tranquila que te sucede!

-¡Puedes hablar Artemis HABLAR!

-emmm... ¿tu me entiendes ?

-si, esto es tan aterrador

-si en verdad me entiendes, ¿dime como te llamas?

- Serena Tsukino

- ¿Siempre me has podido entender y no me lo habías dicho?

- No, es solo que ,es tan difícil de explicar.

Y entonces comienzo a explicarle todo. Desde que vi la estrella pasar y cuando me desperté .

- Sabes Serena esto es muy extraño, es como magia o tal vez lo sea, tenemos que investigar. Porque no se lo cuentas a Samy tal vez el te entienda.

- Y si no, tal vez piense que estoy loca, creo que sera mejor estar hací por el momento.

- Pero...

- pero mejor porque no nos vamos a dormir mañana tengo escuela y si todo sigue igual, mañana vamos a investigar a la biblioteca, te parece.

- Esta bien, lo prometes .

- Lo prometo.

Y haci me fui junto con Artemis a la cama, pues mañana seria un día muy largo e interesante.


	4. capitulo 4

Serena

PIP, PIP, PIP

Tengo que despertarme, cuanto sueño tengo, quiero volver a dormir...

PIP, PIP, PIP

Apaguen ese maldito despertador.

PIP, PIP, PIP

- Hora de despertarse Serena, vamos hoy va a ser un día muy interesante.- Esa voz, la he escuchado en algún lugar.- Recuerda que al final de la escuela vamos a ir a investigar a la biblioteca.- Esa voz...

Artemis. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior me asaltan y caen sobre mi como un bote de agua fría.

- Artemis, todavía hablas.

- Claro que si Serena, hací que cambiante y vamos a la escuela para llegar temprano y bajes a desayunar con Samy.

- Esta bien.

**°•°*****°•°**

- Buenos días Serena, ¿Como amanecistes?- Me pregunta mi hermano Haruka.

Mi hermano Haruka, tiene 17 años, un año menor que yo. y es el sueño de cada chica, por lo menos de su edad. Guapo, amable, inteligente. Bueno eso dicen.

Desgraciadamente no lo conocen en sus otros aspectos, porque lo digo pues es una larga lista, es narzicista, egocéntrico, molesto, sobre protector y metiche, pero aun así lo quiero.

A pesar de todo. El quien me cuida y me protege pero eso no le quita lo insoportable, aún así es mi hermano.

-Hola Haruka si estoy bien

- Segura, ayer en la noche te escuche gritar.

- Sin segura es que... - que le digo - vi una araña, si vi una araña y tu sabes yo las odio me dan miedo.

- Segura, no te vez muy convencida

- Segura.

- Esta bien, Serena, cabeza de bombon , desayuna para poder irnos a la escuela.

- Sip - UF de la que me salve.


	5. Capitulo 5

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

Capítulo 5

Darien

-buenos días mamá, papá. Rei querida hermanita (nótese el sarcasmo).

-hola Darien querido hermanito - UF, creo que ya se enojo.

- Buenos días hijo - dijeron mi madre y mi padre al unísono.

Si hací es mi día diario. Me levanto, saludo, desayuno y me voy junto con mi hermana.

-Listos para ir a una nueva escuela - dice mi madre, ella es una persona muy positiva, tiene un largo cabello negro como yo, mi hermana heredo el cabello castaño de mi padre y los ojos color violetas brillante como mi madre. Al contrario de mi padre que son azul zafiro como los mios y a decir verdad muy atractivos.

-Si ya estamos listos - respondo.

-Espero que en este año me puedas presentar a una chica y la invites a cenar, pero que valga la pena.

-¡Mamá!

-Vamos hijo, tengo un presentimiento.

-Esta bien, vámonos Reí, se nos hace tarde.

-Adios - se despide mi hermana.

-Adios desenme suerte.

La escuela no queda muy lejos de nuestra casa, nos cambiamos de esuela por unos problemas que tuvo Reí con unas chicas que se creían que eran sus amigas, espero que en esta nueva escuela no halla problemas aunque tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-Darien me puedo adelantar un poco, es que quiero ver la escuela.

-Claro pero ten cuidado, por cierto ¿Nos vamos juntos al final de clases?

-Mejor te veo en la casa, te parece.

-Si esta bien, no te preocupes

-Si, te veo luego.

Tengo que admitirlo esta escuela es grande. Creo que este año sera muy interesante y... Auch acabo de chocar con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-Perdón, te ayudo.

Y cuando la veo una extraña sensación me recorre.

-Yo, este perdón, estaba pensando.

Es simple y sencillamente hermosa, cabello rubio brillante y unos preciosos ojos azules claros como el agua de un río, tan expresivos, es delgada pero no excesivamente y su piel blanca que me recuerda a una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-E...este no te preocupes yo hiba igual.

-yo lo siento, encerio perdon.

-No te preocupes, me llamo Darien Chiba, soy nuevo en esta escuela me toca en el salon 2C .

Le tiendo la mano como saludo y veo la duda en sus hojos, pero al fin me la da y es tan suave y delicada.

- Serena Tsukino, tambien voy en el mismo salón, un placer.

- Bueno en ese caso podriamos ir juntos el resto del camino, te parece.

- E... esta bien

Que hermosa es cuando se sonroja, creo que me estoy enamorando a primera vista.

Hola, ya regresé, aquí les dejo otro capítulo del destino. Estoy tan emocionada ya sucedió el primer encuentro. Espero que les este gustando esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, me da tanta emoción leerlos.


	6. Capitulo 6

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

Capítulo 6

Serena

Esto es tan extrañamente lindo, Darien es amable, algo que no todos son conmigo, pero desgraciadamente le toco en mi mismo salón, seguramente le hablaran mal de mi y sera igual a todos los demás, pero disfrutare de su compañía mientras dure.

-Serena espera - Oh no es Haruka.

-Serena toma, olvidaste tu celular, ¿ Y quien es el? - oh no estoy en problemas, Haruka a pesar de todo es demasiado celoso conmigo.

- El es Darien y es nuevo.

- Oh bueno esta bien te veo luego y Darien le haces algo y te las veras conmigo, chao gatita.

- Gatita? - me pregunta Darien.

- Emm si, pero es una laaarga historia.

- Esta bien - no lo veo muy convencido.

- Es en este salón.

- Claro Serena.

- Pero miren quien llego, la estúpida de Tsukino - de inmediato se quien es.

Beryl lleva haciéndome la vida imposible desde que la conoci, ella se cree la mas hermosa, con cabello pelirojo y ojos color rojo, súper delgada con piernas altas y es súper rica como ella lo presume, claro yo tambien lo soy pero nadie lo sabe y es mejor así.

- Ah, hola soy Beryl. - en ese mismo momento creo que Darien ya se olvido de mi.

- Disculpa - Darien parece confundido - Soy Darien, Serena y en donde es tu lugar?

- Es en la mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana - No puedo creer que esta ignorando a Beryl.

- Darien, oye que tal si vamos a dar un paseo y a un café después de la escuela - maldita Beryl.

- Lo siento, estaré ocupado, iré con Serena a dar un paseo.

- ¡QUE! mm... esta bien - no me lo puedo creer la rechazo por mi - Esta me las pagaras niñita - me susurra al pasar al mi lado.

- Serena me puedo sentar junto a ti.

- Claro - Parece que Beryl no se tomo bien el rechazo, seguramente ira a contarles a sus amigas.

Mi salón no es muy grande pero tampoco es pequeño los consideró un tamaño normal, las mesas son de pareja y sin embargo siempre estoy sola, suelo sentarme al lado de la ventana para poder ver afuera y distraerme mientras no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¿Y a que hora llega el profesor? - Me pregunta mientras tomamos asiento.

- En unos momentos, siempre llega temprano - parece que todo el mundo esta sorprendido por ver a la extraña Serena platicando con alguien tan guapo, creo que este sera mi año.

Hola, espero que les este gustando la historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios los agradezco de verdad. También quiero aclarar que los capítulos son cortos pues estos los escribía para una amiga, pero los nombres de los personajes eran otros. Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan.

Que la suerte de la luna las acompañe. Lunasollunit.


	7. Capitulo 7

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 7  
**_**Darién **_

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa Serena?

-Es muy amable de tu parte pero no me gustaría molestarte

-No es ninguna molestia Serena.

-Está bien, cambiando de tema ¿en dónde vamos a hacer el proyecto?

-Puede ser en tu casa o en la mía, tal vez en ambas

-Me gusta esa idea.

-¿Cuál de todas? - le pregunto

-De ir un día a tu casa y luego a la mía

-Genial entonces qué tal si hoy te acompaño a tu casa y el Lunes vamos a la mía para hacer el proyecto y si no lo acabamos vamos a la tuya.

-Me confunde un poco, pero, me parece bien -que linda es cuando se sonroja

-Está bien, entonces vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

No puedo creer como es que confíe tan rápido en esta chica apenas la conozco, creo que hay algo especial en ella, es muy linda e inteligente pero tiene algo más, bueno aparte de que la maltratan el escuela, pero yo no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder yo la protegeré, de eso estoy seguro.

-Listo, bueno ya llegamos esta es mi casa.

-Guau, tú vives ahí.

-Este sí.

-Es enorme y magnifica, ¿tus padres son actores?

-No en realidad son dueños de la cadena de hoteles Moon light, pasan la mayoría del tiempo viajando, como en este momento -dice esto último de forma desanimada.

-No te preocupes yo te acompañare.

-Gracias. –Y me regala una sonrisa.

La casa de Serena es fantástica, con una fuente en forma de cascada en el jardín en la entrada donde se puede observar una hermosa fuente en forma de cascada La casa o mejor dicho mansión tiene tres pisos y un toque acogedor pero aun así creo que le falta algo.

-¿Quieres pasar? -me pregunta Serena.

-Claro si no te molesta.

-No, entra. No me gusta estar sola.

Su casa es igual de sorprendente por dentro que por fuera. Encima de una chimenea hay una foto familiar en donde supongo que aparecen sus padres, su hermano y una mujer de unos 26 años. ¿Quién será?

-Serena, ¿Ya llegaste? -¿Sera la madre de Serena?

-Hola Setsuna, traje un amigo a la casa.

-Claro, no hay problema. En un momento bajo -Serena se voltea hacia mí. -Setsuna es mi nana, la considero mi segunda madre.

Ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Me siento mal por Serena pues tal vez sea rica, pero nunca esta con su familia.

-Hola soy Setsuna, la nana de Serena.- Setsuna es una persona alta de cabello negro con tonos verdosos y largo, tiene ojos rojos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes, soy Darién.

-Hola Darién, bueno te quedas a comer.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que irme.

-Está bien, tal vez sea otro día, bueno fue un placer conocerte. Serena acompáñalo a la puerta.

-Sí, vamos Darién –Me dice mientras caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Bueno Serena, entonces mañana vas a mi casa para hacer el proyecto. –Le digo mientras le doy mi dirección en un papelito.

-Claro Darién.

-Bueno creo que me voy.

-Adiós Darién.

-Adiós princesa. –No debería hacer esto pero qué más da. Puedo aprovechar que está pensando en el princesa que le dije.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy corriendo.

hola de nuevo. gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, también quiero agradecer a dani, espero que te este gustando esta historia y siento no averte contestado aller.  
Que la suerte de las estrellas las acompañe. _Lunasollunit._


	8. Capitulo 8

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 8  
**_**Serena**_

-Tierra llamando a Serena, vamos despierta. Llevas parada ahí como 5 minutos.

Me beso, me beso, me beso. Bueno fue en la mejilla, pero me beso y luego el muy maldito se largó corriendo.

-Serena, te encuentra bien.

-Si Artemis, solo que, este amm… bueno yo. Olvídalo.

-Te hizo algo ese chico.

"Solo robarme el corazón" –No para nada Artemis, solo que mañana voy a ir a su casa.

-Bueno que tal si ahora vamos a la biblioteca. –Es mi imaginación o suena enojado.

-Claro.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es él?

-Su nombre es Darién y él es la primera persona que me toma en la escuela.

-Sabes Serena, hay algo en el que no puedo detectar, es tan extraño.

-Bueno, yo no lo veo como el malo de la historia.

-Solo no te confíes, no quiero que te lastime.

-No te preocupes Artemis, toda esta bajo control.

Pero escucho una voz diferente.

-Esa chica está hablando con un gato. Qué bueno que soy un perro. Te quedan bien tus nuevos moños rosados.

De donde viene esa voz, ¿perros?

-Artemis, ¿también escuchaste eso?

-Qué cosa Serena.

-Lo de los moños, creo que no solo te entiendo a ti.

-Oh no les hagas caso, son los perros de la casa de la señora Dubois, ya sabes según ellos, son los perros más finos por ser franceses y de pedigrí, por eso tengo que ofrecerles mis respetos. –Guau tengo un gato sarcástico.

-Bueno pues, vamos a investigar.

-Hola Mimí, buenas tardes Julie

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Serena. Salud Artemis. –Esa debe ser Mimí, ya que lleva unos bonitos y delicados moños rosados en las orejas.

-Salud Artemis, señorita Serena.

-Bonjour Mimí, Julie, un placer conocerlos, soy Serena. Y sé que esto sonara raro pero, puedo entenderlos.

-Imposible, los humanos no pueden hacer eso –Me dice Julie.

-Lo sé, es muy extraño, pero al parecer no imposible.

-Serena, se nos hace tarde Vámonos.

-Bueno, un placer conocerlos, adiós –Digo mientras me voy corriendo junto Artemis.

-Bueno Serena, méteme en tu mochila, o nos sacaran a patadas de la biblioteca.

-Bueno Artemis, sube.

Solo espero que no nos vean y que logremos encontrar algo que nos ayude.

**Bueno, les dejo este otro capítulo y gracias por todo su apoyo realmente lo agradezco. Y bueno, me hicieron una petición de que dejara una continuación. Gracias Dani y pues gracias por tu apoyo (odio no tener saldo), ojala te guste la historia y pues aquí te dejo tu continuación:**

_Artemis.  
__Aun no le he explicado a Serena la verdad._

_Sé que lo que hago no es correcto, es mi amiga y una gran persona, pero, parece que ese tal Darién le gusta, aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso._

_Solo espero que no me odie cuando le sea completamente sincero sobre mí._

**_Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit_**


	9. Capitulo 9

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 9  
**_**Artemis**_

-Y entonces vas a salir mañana Serena.

-Si Setsuna, espero que no te moleste.

Escucho la plática de la cena desde el piso en donde está mi plato de comida, normalmente un gato como yo no hace muchas cosas interesantes. Solo que yo no soy un común y corriente. Tengo una amiga que me entiende y con una extraña energía.

Antiguamente tenia sueños extraños en donde me hablaban de mi misión de encontrar a la princesa de la luna, nunca los entendí hasta después de unos años. Yo soy el guardián de la princesa de la luna.

Aun no le explicado a Serena la verdad sé que lo que hago no es correcto, es mi amiga y posiblemente mi princesa pero es una gran persona y parece que ese tal Darién le gusta pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, me dan miedo los sentimientos que siento hacia ella y espero que no me odie cuando le sea completamente sincero sobre mí.

Tengo que decírselo pues el tiempo corre y posiblemente ella desarrollara otros poderes y necesitara de alguien que la ayude, y ese alguien soy yo, pero cuando eso pase tendré que mostrarle mi verdadera forma y creo que no le gustara saber la verdad.

Seré sincero, las cosas que hice no eran lo más correctas o lo mejor que podía hacer pero. No me pude resistir, o tal vez sí. Pero cuando Serena sepa la verdad.

No lo quiero ni pensar.

Pues yo soy un humano, solo que, puedo cambiar mi forma y convertirme en un gato.

**Hola, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a:**

**azucenas45**

Clave de Luna

**Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio lo agradezco. Y también a Dani, gracias por todo tu apoyo.  
Y aquí les dejo un adelanto.**

_Serena_

_-Serena perdóname por todo, es solo que tenía miedo de que si sabias la verdad me ibas a odiar._

_-Artemis, es tan malo lo que tienes que decirme._

_-Bueno te lo diré rápidamente y en pocas palabras._

_-Está bien._

_-Serena yo no soy un gato soy…_

**Y aquí acaba la continuación. Que emociónate, como reaccionara Serena.**

**Que la suerte de la luna las acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	10. Capitulo 10

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Capítulo 10

Serena

-Artemis, ¿en qué piensas? –Le pregunto ya que ha estado más callado de lo normal.

-Es que estoy pensando, aparte en donde estará Haruka.

Si, Artemis. Se nota que no sabes mentir, es muy malo en eso. Pero mejor le seguiré la corriente a ver si descubro lo que le esta pasando.

-Haruka está en su habitación.

-Oh, está bien. Y dime Serena, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco rara, es… extraño.

-Emm Serena oye tengo algo que confesarte algo.

-Claro Artemis te escucho, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno Serena es que perdóname por todo, es solo que tenía miedo de que si sabias la verdad me ibas a odiar.

- Artemis es tan malo lo que tienes que decirme. No abras asesinado a alguien verdad. Quieres que esconda el cadáver –Mi voz suena paranoica.

Aunque a decir verdad, como es posible que un gato allá asesinado a alguien, y si es un extraterrestre o si en realidad yo no estoy viva, si no muerta y es el único que me puede ver. ¡Ay no! Que es lo que tiene que decirme.

-Serena tienes que calmarte.

-Ok –digo mientras me siento en la cama.

-Bueno por donde comenzar. –me dice mientras lo veo caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-Puedes comenzar desde el principio. –bien hecho Serena que respuesta tan inteligente.

-Bueno te lo diré rápidamente y en pocas palabras.

-Está bien.

-Serena yo no soy un gato soy… un humano, una persona, como tú, solo que puedo tomar la forma de un gato.

-Claro Artemis y yo soy la rencarnación de Maria Antonieta.

-Es cierto Serena puedo mostrártelo.

-Está bien hazlo, conviértete eres.

-Muy bien.

Y entonces Artemis, se convierte en humano el cual es un chico muy guapo a decir verdad, de cabello rubio-blanco y uno ojos azules oscuros, es un poco más alto que yo.

Y en ese momento, creo que enloquecí, comencé con una risa nerviosa, a lo que le siguió un horrible llanto que no pude controlar.

¡Porque me pasa todo esto a mí!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capítulo 11  
_Haruka._**

-¡I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love!**  
**

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! -¿de dónde viene ese grito?

Quien interrumpe mi tiempo de inspiración, no puedo pensar con esos gritos. Seguramente es Serena.

¿Qué le pasara? Últimamente se comporta extraño, muy extraño. Ella no es así, bueno no que yo recuerde. Hay Serena tonta.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Serena**_

-¡AAAAAAAAA! –No puedo creerlo.

Artemis, el me mintió y es un chico. Lo peor son todas las veces que pensé que era un gato, un simple gato, no, que yo me bañe, cambie, inclusivamente dormí con él. Porque creí que era un gato. Pero ese gato-chico me las va a pagar y mucho muy caro, eso no se va a quedar así, no, no lo hará.

-Serena, no grites. Tranquila.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO GRITE! Y ahora que, yo soy una princesa.

-Básicamente, Si. Aunque tengo que admitir que enserio eres linda, muyyyyy linda en muchos sentidos.

-¡Eres un maldito gato pervertido! –Le digo a Artemis mientras le lanzo una almohada y lámpara de mi buro.

-Serena, tranquila. Es que… ¡Auch!

-Qué clase de gato-humano eres.

Bien creo ese fue un buen lanzamiento con mi zapato.

-Serena tranquilízate, solo te vi unas cuantas veces. Emm… porque dije esto.

-¡Maldito Artemis! –Le digo mientras le sigo lanzando todo lo que tenga a mi alcance. Mientras el trata de esquivar lo que le lanzo. –Nunca jamás debiste de meterte con ¡SERENA TSUKINO! –Le digo mientras le lanzo una de mis enciclopedias.

-Serena, lo siento si, perdón –Oh no, esto no.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –Le digo mientras me levanto y comienzo a perseguirlo por toda mi habitación, sin importarme todo el desastre que ahí.

-Serena déjame explicarte –Me dice mientras que el muy cobarde se mete a esconderse debajo de mi cama.

-Sal de ahí y afronta las consecuencias.

-No hasta que te tranquilices, te estas saliendo de control y con ello tus poderes. Mírate al espejo.

Y ahí es cuando me quedo paralizada, al ver mi reflejo, mis ojos en vez de azules son de un intenso rojo. Detrás de mí puedo ver que todos los papeles que tenía en mi escritorio revolotean por ráfagas de aire. Como hice eso.

-Está bien –Digo con voz más tranquila –Sal de ahí.

-No hasta que te explique todo.

-Pues comienza, esto me está dando miedo.

**Hola, ya regrese. Bueno sé que este capítulo es diferente. Tal vez mucho, pero espero que les guste.  
Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios que he recibido. También a Dani por apoyarme en todo y a mí amiga Daniell.**

******El nombre de la canción o bueno lo poco que puse es Wrecking Ball de Miley Cyrus.**

**También quería avisar que pienso subir una serie de Song Fic de Sailor Moon. Y bueno espero saber que les parece la idea.  
Después de todo esto, les dejo un adelanto.**

_Artemis._

_-Serena, tú vas a desarrollar poderes y como vistes hoy tus ojos cambian de color si tus emociones son muy fuertes –Noto que mira atentamente al espejo –tienes que aprender a controlar eso y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte. ¿Me dejaras quedarme? –digo con mis ojos tiernos._

_-Bueno con unas condiciones –Me dice._

**También sé que cambie mucho la personalidad de Artemis, pero espero que les guste este capítulo.**

_**Que la suerte de la Luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit.**_


	12. Capitulo12

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 12**

_**Artemis.**_

Bueno creo que todo se salió de control y las palabras que dije no fueron las mejores pero bueno, tengo 17 años, como quiere que actuara viviendo con una hermosa chica, pero bueno mis pensamientos se están saliendo de rumbo. Me asuste cuando Serena comenzó a cambiar sus ojos de color, creí que me lanzaría una de las ráfagas de viento que hizo.

-Estoy pensando tus explicaciones mi "querido Artemis" –Bien creo que Luna se está haciendo sarcástica, genial.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando era un niño, solía tener sueños en ese entonces yo vivía en un orfanato, bueno en realidad creo que yo no existía para los demás. Un día descubrí que podía convertirme en un gato. Una noche en uno de mis sueños vi una casa y una linda niña rubia, tu –Tome aire para seguir contando mi historia. –Entonces una noche decidí escapar, recuerdo que estaba lloviendo cuando llegue a tu casa, tenía frio y hambre. Entonces tú saliste y me recogiste. Me conociste como un gato y así me quede, me daba miedo mostrarte mi verdadera identidad, así que con el tiempo me acostumbre a vivir como un gato. Con el tiempo ambos crecimos pero te seré sincero, adoro dormir contigo. –Le digo mientras salgo debajo de la cama.

- Déjame explicarte. El día de la estrella fugaz cuando tú me dijiste que me entendías, fue tan extraño pues cuando estoy convertido en gato, se puede decir que maulló. Recuerdo que vi un gran destello de luz y luego recordé que tú estabas afuera en el patio, me preocupe por ti y fui a verte, cuando perdiste la conciencia vestías con un vestido blanco y cuando despertaste volviste a tú ropa normal.

Bien ahora le daré una razón para que me deje vivir con ella

-Sí, pero eso no justifica tus acciones Artemis.

-Serena, tú vas a desarrollar poderes y como vistes hoy tus ojos cambian de color si tus emociones son muy fuertes –Veo que se mira en el espejo observa que sus ojos azules no son de ese color si no rojo –tienes que aprender a controlar eso y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte. ¿Me dejaras quedarme? –le digo con mis ojos tiernos.

-Bueno con unas condiciones –Le digo.

-Condiciones, enserio. Está bien –Parece resignado.

-Bien. Primero, deja de verme cuando me cambio. Segundo, no dormirás conmigo. Tercero, estas en periodo de prueba. Cuarto, deja de ser así y voltéame a ver a los ojos y no más abajo

-Perdón

-Bien Artemis, aclarando esto. Siento decírtelo de esta forma pero… largo de mi habitación –Me dice Serena.

Huy que agresividad.

-Muy bien pero dime, en donde voy a dormir

-Hay muchas habitaciones de invitados escoge una.

-Que tal la que está aquí al lado.

-No, alguna más lejos –me dice mientras me empuja por la puerta.

-Y la de enfrente.

-Buenas noches Artemis –y me cierra la puerta.

-Entonces puedo dormir enfrente –le grito, pero como sospeche no me contesto.

**Hola, regrese con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios. También me alegra que les guste la idea de los song-fics. **  
**Y bueno aquí les dejo la continuación.**

_Darién._

_-Tienes que proteger a la princesa, no la abandones -Escucho esa voz una y otra vez._

_-¿Quién eres?, ¿quién es la princesa?_

_-Majestad, cuídela._

_-¡QUIÉN ERES!- Grito, mientras me despierto._

_Solo fue un sueño, un sueño solo eso. Digo para tranquilizarme._

**Bueno ese fue el adelanto del siguiente capitulo. Espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. _Lunasollunit._**


	13. Capitulo 13

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 13  
**_**Darién**_

Y sigo pensando, reflexionando, mirando al techo. Ese gato, el que estaba con Serena, es demasiado sospechoso, creo que lo conozco. No lose es raro, como si… no es absurdo.

Mañana va a venir Serena a mi casa a hacer el proyecto, eso también me tiene inquieto, temo que mi madre comience a planear una boda que no existe, porque si, sé que suena exagerado pero así es mi madre. También estoy nervioso por la forma en que me fui, soy un cobarde, lo admito. Pero bueno creo que mejor debo descansar.

Así, que me acomodo en mi cama, he intento dormir.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Serena**_

No puedo creer que Artemis es una persona y un gato, un chico y lo peor es que es de mi edad, y lo más horrible es que él durmió conmigo, lo cargue, lo bañe, inclusivamente me cambie con el viéndome, ahora entiendo porque siempre estaba conmigo cuando me cambiaba, es un pervertido, pero bueno, tengo que descansar. Mañana iré a la casa de Darién y no quiero que Artemis me siga, así que me iré temprano.

-Bueno, tengo que dormir –digo para mí misma, mientras me acomodo.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Darién**_

-Tienes que proteger a la princesa, no la abandones -Escucho esa voz una y otra vez.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿quién es la princesa?

-Majestad, cuídela.

-¡QUIÉN ERES!- Grito, mientras me despierto.

Solo fue un sueño, un sueño solo eso. Digo para tranquilizarme.

-Darién, ¿estás bien? abre la puerta. –Escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-Si Rei, estoy bien.

-Abre la puerta Darién, no me iré hasta lo que hagas.

-Ya voy –Le digo resignado mientras me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Rei, sano y salvo. Ahora por favor, déjame dormir.

-Ok me voy. –Dice alejándose. Y cierro mi puerta.

Que extraño sueño, encontrar una princesa, ¿Qué princesa?

Bueno era solo un sueño. Tengo que preparar todo para cuando Serena llegue. Bueno ya está amaneciendo y, ¿Qué hacía Rei levantada y vestida para salir a estas horas? Es demasiado temprano. Sera mejor que baje a ver.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué sucede?

-Hijo, lo siento mucho pero tenemos que salir y tu hermana vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Y a dónde van?

-Vamos a ir a ver a tu tía, sucedió un problema y volveremos en una semana.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Le dieron permiso a Rei.

-Ok, tengan cuidado.

-Si Darién, igual cuídate mucho. Y recuerda, si haces algo, cualquier cosa mientras no estamos te responsabilizaras de eso. –Un momento, que piensa mi madre que voy a hacer.

-Sí, mamá, que les vaya bien.

-Adiós Darién.

-Adiós familia. –Digo mientras los veo partir.

**Hola, ya volví con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que escribo.  
Gracias a:**

_**Goshy**_  
_**ShadowyWriter**_  
_**SailorAltarf**_

**También a Dani y Daniell a las que les agradezco todo su apoyo.**

**Y les dejo la continuación del próximo capítulo que es algo así como una cita de Serena y Darién.**

_Capítulo 14.  
Serena_

_Me encuentro frente a la casa de Darién, es bonita y tiene un estilo muy hogareño._

_Bueno armándome de valor toco el timbre de la puerta, después de un rato escucho un ruido y veo a Darién detrás de la puerta._

_-Pasa Serena._

_-Hola espero no llegar en mal momento._

**Gracias por su apoyo. También quiero avisarles que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como: **_**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

**Que la fuerza de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 14  
**_**Serena**_

En este momento me encuentro frente a la puerta de la casa de Darién, es bonita y tiene un estilo muy hogareño. Me pregunto si toda su familia estará. Estoy nerviosa.

Pero cambiando de tema. Aun no sé cómo superare lo de Artemis, me mintió por casi 11 años y quiere que me lo tome a la ligera, acepto que necesito entrenamiento pero creo que ya no seré capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Bueno armándome de valor toco el timbre de la puerta, después de un rato escucho un ruido y veo a Darién detrás de la puerta.

-Hola, pasa Serena. –Me dice sonriendo.

-Hola, espero no llegar en mal momento.

-No para nada, estaba preparando la mesa. –Me dice dejándome pasar.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Nop, tu eres la invitada así que siéntate y relájate mientras yo preparo todo, luces como si no hubieras dormido.

-Cuánta razón tienes en eso, por cierto tienes una bonita casa-le digo mientras me siento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Gracias, pero… ¿y porque no pudiste dormir? –Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Emm... Por mi gato-Le digo nerviosa.

-Enserio, yo siempre quise tener uno pero mis padres nunca me dejaron -Dice trayendo los platos con comida y dejándolos en la mesa

-Bueno a comer- dice Darién

Tengo que admitirlo es un gran cocinero, algo sencillo pero delicioso, preparo unos hot cake con jugo de naranja y fruta picada. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo Artemis en este momento

-¿Y tus padres?- le pregunto

-Mi tía tuvo un problema y se llevaron a mi hermana con ellos, a mí me dejaron aquí solito a mi suerte. –Que tierno es.

-Siento mucho si yo no te pude dejar ir con ellos.

-No te preocupes, prefiero estar aquí en casa que con mi tía y sus hurones

- ¿hurones?

-Si ella los ama, la última vez que fui con ella uno de sus hurones me mordió y comenzó a correr por toda la casa gritando. Claro que tenía mucho menos años –Dice tratando de justificarse.

-Enserio- le digo mientras comienzo a reírme a carcajadas.

-Ya déjame, esas mordidas duelen.

-Está bien, está bien.

-bueno pues ahora que hemos disfrutado de este exquisito desayuno preparado por el chef más guapo de todos-si como no, murmuro- Tenemos que hacer y preparar el proyecto.

-Concuerdo con lo del proyecto.

-¿Y con lo demás? –Pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara. Que guapo es cuando sonríe.

No puedo creer que me pueda sacar una sonrisa más rápido que nadie.

-Hombres - digo en un suspiro.

**Hola, ya volví. He estado muy ocupada esta semana pero por fin puedo volver a respirar. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Planeo subir pronto el primer song-fic que tengo que es la canción de rosas de La oreja de van Gogh.**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las persona que me apoyan y dejan comentarios o que leen esta historia. Gracias a:**

**yssareyes48  
**_**Goshy**_  
_**ShadowyWriter**_  
_**SailorAltarf**_

**También a Dani y Daniell por todo su apoyo. Y aquí les dejo el adelanto.**

_Darién_

_En cuanto acabamos el proyecto decidimos ir a pasear al parque, Serena es una persona tan amable y divertida, a mi madre le encantaría conocerla._

_-Así que casi me rompo la pierna y me di cuenta de que para volar se necesitan más que recuerdos felices. –Me cuenta Serena_

_-Sip. Pero te falto lo más importante._

_-Encerio- me dice sarcásticamente._

_-si todo el mundo sabe que se necesita polvo de estrellas_

_-Es de hadas._

_-O de hadas como sea.- y con ese comentario empezó a reírse_

_-Sí, pero era tan pequeña._

**Y hasta aquí dejo la continuación. Espero que les esté gustando y espero con gusto sus comentarios.**

**También quiero avisarles que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como: **_**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

**Que la fuerza de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	15. Capitulo 15

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 15**

_**Artemis**_

Muy bien Artemis concéntrate, solo tienes que pensar con la mente fría de un ladrón o un asesino no, no como un súper agente secreto si eso, solo piensa que tu querida y hermosa Serena esta con Darién (la persona que está tratando de quitármela, aprovecharse de ella y el malo de la historia), y que están en su casa, solos, sin compañía de nadie que la defienda. Y como yo soy todo un caballero iré en auxilio de mi preciosa Serena. Si la defenderé de las garras del monstro de Darién. Ahora que he tomado esta decisión encontré otro nuevo problema, ¿en dónde está la casa de Darién?

Para descubrirlo me convertiré en un súper detective, ya saben. Y por esa razón he decidido vestirme para la ocasión con una de esas chamarras gigantes negras, un sombrero y lentes negros que combinen.

Tengo que admitirlo me veo tan guapo.

Ahora si los mensajes entre Serena y Darién no me mienten, estarán caminando en el parque, supongo que ya terminaron el proyecto así que mi siguiente parada... ¡El parque!

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Darién**_

En cuanto acabamos el proyecto decidimos ir a pasear al parque, Serena es una persona tan amable y divertida a mi madre le encantaría conocerla.

-Así que ese día casi me rompo la pierna y me di cuenta de que para volar se necesitan más que recuerdos felices. –Me cuenta Serena.

-Sip. Pero te falto lo más importante.

-Enserio- me dice sarcásticamente.

-si todo el mundo sabe que se necesita polvo de estrellas.

-Es de hadas.

-O de hadas como sea.- y con ese comentario empezó a reírse.

-Sí, pero era tan pequeña. Abecés deseaba irme y olvidarme de todo, los problemas, mi familia, los de la escuela. Sabes ellos siempre me han molestado nunca me dejan en paz. Una vez me tiraron toda mi comida encima y pusieron goma de mascar en mi cabello, suelen esconder mis cosas.

-Eso es horrible -pobre Serena -Porque no le dices a tus padres o a Setsuna por lo menos a tu hermano.

-Bueno mis padres nunca están, con Haruka y Setsuna me da miedo decirles, que harán o pensaran de mí.

-Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma y en los demás.

-Pero como confiar en alguien cuando ya te ha hecho daño muchas veces, confió en mi hermano y en mi nana, pero y en los demás.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema sí.

-No me gusta mucho pero está bien- le contesto-sabes creo que en poco tiempo habrá una lluvia de estrellas.

-Adoro las lluvias de estrellas.

-yo igual, ooo mira un gatito.-le digo señalando a un gato que está escondido entre la hierba con pelaje rubio blanco y ojos azules.

-estúpido gato pervertido-escucho susurrar a Serena, enojada.

Un momento le dijo pervertido a ese gato, los gatos no hablan y no creo que se fijen en eso.

-oye Darién me prestas tu botella de agua.

-sí, claro- le digo mientras le doy el agua.

Y entonces Serena abre la botella y le avienta la mitad del contenido de la botella hacia el gato, que con esta acción, me gruñe y sale corriendo. Pero porque me gruñe a mí, yo no le he hecho nada.

-Pero, porque hiciste eso, creí que te gustaban los gatos.-le digo, confundido.

-hago una excepción con ese gato.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Se llama Artemis es mi gato.

-¿Y porque tanto odio?

-Porque me mintió toda la vida –Como que le mintió.

-Mmm... Está bien

-¿No crees que estoy loca?

-claro que no -Eres hermosa, preciosa, me encantas. Si tan solo pudiera decir esto -Solo tienes habilidades que los demás no tienen.

-Ok, sabes. Adoro este parque.

-Me parece bonito. Nunca he venido aquí, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

-Entonces tengo una idea para recorrer el parque, atrápame si puedes. –Dice Serena comenzando a correr

-Oh no escaparas –y me echó a correr detrás de ella

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Artemis.**_

No, puedo creerlo, Serena me mojo y me dejo ahí a mi suerte, en este mundo cruel en el que me abandono por ese tal Darién como pudo haberme dejado por él, pero esto no se va a quedar así o no. Darién Chiba espera mi venganza.

**Hola, este capítulo es mucho más largo que los demás y espero que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo enserio agradezco cada uno de los comentarios. Y también acabo de subir el primer song-fic para que si lo desean pueden leerlo y comentar.**

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_Serena._

_-Aaaaa-grito _

_-Te atrape -si parecemos niños pequeños corriendo por todo el parque, las personas nos miran pero que importa lo que ellos digan._

_-No suéltame_

_-No, no, tú te quedas conmigo y a mi lado._

_-Está bien, pero...-y me quedo a media palabra. -Esto es hermoso._

_Al parecer en nuestra carrera por el parque para que me atrapara llegamos a un hermoso lago de agua clara, se puede sentir tanta tranquilidad, es como..._

_-Mágico –Oigo susurrar a Darién. _

_-Eh perdón -le digo a Darién._

_-Este lugar parece mágico, ¿no notas esa aura?_

_-Creo que si- esperen un minuto- ¿Aura?_

_-bueno eso no, pero de todos modos se siente raro, por eso digo mágico. –Aclara._

**Bueno gracias por todo y también a Dani, Daniell y a todas las persona que me apoyan. Nos leemos luego.**

**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 16  
**_**Serena.**_

-Aaaaa-grito

-Te atrape –Si lo sé, parecemos niños pequeños corriendo por todo el parque, las personas nos miran pero que importa lo que ellos digan.

-No suéltame –Le digo riendo.

-No no, tú te quedas conmigo y a mi lado.

-Está bien, pero...-y me quedo a media palabra.

-Esto es hermoso.

Al parecer en nuestra carrera por el parque para que me atrapara llegamos a un hermoso lago de agua clara, se puede sentir tanta tranquilidad, es como...

-Mágico –Escucho un susurro por parte de Armando a mi lado.

-Eh perdón-le digo a Armando.

-Este lugar parece mágico, ¿no notas esa aura?

-Creo que si -esperen un minuto -¿Aura?

-bueno eso no, pero de todos modos se siente raro, por eso digo mágico.

-sí, concuerdo contigo.

-Sabes, que tal si convertimos este lugar, en nuestro punto de reunión.

-Sabes es una idea fabulosa, me parece bien, podemos venir aquí para relajarnos.

-Muy bien, pero creo que debemos correr -correr pero si apenas llegamos.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A cualquier lugar en donde pueda haber un techo o el agua no nos moje, mira las nubes parece que una tormenta se aproxima.

-oh, ya veo entonces mejor vámonos- le digo mientras comienzo a alejarme.

Una tormenta cómo es posible eso, el cielo se ve muy oscuro por las nubes, pero no entiendo si cuando salimos parecía ser un día muy despejado sin nubes alrededor y con un clima perfecto para salir.

-Serena. Tierra llamando a Serena.

-Oh perdón, me distraje. Bueno vámonos

-Muy vamos.

.

-Por cierto, recuerdas el camino-le digo un poco avergonzada.

-Claro que si sígueme. Pero si este será nuestro punto de reunión entre nosotros, tendremos que dejar un señalamiento que solo tú y yo conozcamos.

-Me parece buena idea pero… bienes Serena.

-sip. –Le respondo

Bueno tengo que admitir que me estoy volviendo muy distraída tengo que cambiar eso, no puedo pasarme en la luna todo el día. Concentración esa es la clave del éxito.

-Serena.

-Ya voy.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Artemis. **_

-¿En dónde estabas? –Digo cuando veo a Serena entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-Estuve en el parque con Darién.

-Y porque estas completamente empapada de agua.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tú también lo estabas.

-Sí, pero tú me lanzaste una botella de agua- le digo enojado.

-Y afuera estaba lloviendo, era imposible no mojarse.

-Si pero tú estabas con un chico del cual no conoces sus intenciones.

-¡Como si vivir con un gato, que no es un gato y me mintió fuera diferente!- me grita enojada.

-Bla, bla, bla. Es diferente.

-Sí en qué manera, en que Darién si es un caballero.

-Claro y yo no- está bien, sé que no tengo razón para enojarme pero… Es divertido molestar a Serena y se ve tan linda enojada.

-Sabes es tan extraño verte como un humano.

Oh, la táctica del cambio de tema. Serena la usa mucho cuando quiere evadir un tema o le parece molesto hablar de eso, nunca he entendido como lo hace sin que las personas se den cuenta hasta después de un momento de que le sigue al corriente con la conversación.

-Lo sé, soy irresistible.

-Eres un egocéntrico Artemis.

-Tal vez si es muy posible pero… te vez sexi con esta ropa mojada.

-Eres... no mejor me voy -me dice mientras se va a su baño.

Supongo que para darse un baño, pero, como no perderme de ese maravilloso espectáculo.

**Hola, tarde un poco más del tiempo que creía en subir este capítulo pero aquí esta. Últimamente no me sentía muy bien y creo que eso también me atraso pero por fin acabe el capítulo :D. **

**Y gracias a todos los que me apoyan, Dani, Daniell gracias por su apoyo y también a:**

_**HCATE: hola me alegro de que te gustara esta historia.**_

_**yssareyes48: Hola, bueno Artemis si está enamorado de Serena, pero ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas.**_

**Y aquí les dejo la continuación:**

_Artemis_

_-Concéntrate._

_-Eso intento._

_-No, no lo haces tienes que aprender a controlarte, tranquilízate y concéntrate._

_-Eso intento, no es tan fácil Artemis._

_-¡Es porque no te concentras! -Le grito ya desesperado y enojado. Llevamos 2 horas entrenando y Serena no consigue ni lograr nada_

_-Tal vez si te concentraras más, lograrías hacer algo, pero prefieres seguir estando en la Luna. No entiendes la gravedad de que no aprendas, eso solo significa que eres una estúpida irresponsable como todas las demás. No puedes hacer ni una insignificante ráfaga de aire.-le digo enojado sin pensar en lo que digo -Ahora entiendo porque tus padres viajan tanto, para poder estar lo más lejos posible de su hija que solo les trae vergüenza! -Lo se debí de haberme callado._

_-Sabes Artemis, creo que tienes razón._

**Bueno espero que les guste gracias por todos los comentarios, los agradezco mucho y nos leemos luego.**

_**Que la suerte de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit.**_


	17. Capitulo 17

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 17  
**_**Artemis.**_

-Artemis mira.

-Serena concéntrate, sea lo que sea no importa.

-pero…

-Concéntrate.

-Eso intento.

-No, no lo haces tienes que aprender a controlarte, tranquilízate y concéntrate.

-Eso intento, no es tan fácil Artemis.

-¡Es porque no te concentras! -Le grito ya desesperado y enojado. Llevamos 2 horas entrenando y Serena no consigue lograr nada.

-Tal vez si te concentraras más, lograrías hacer algo, pero prefieres seguir estando en la Luna. No entiendes la gravedad de que no aprendas, puedes descontrolarte y dañar a alguien, que no aprendas o no te preocupes por eso solo significa que eres una estúpida irresponsable como todas las demás. No puedes hacer ni una insignificante ráfaga de aire. -le digo enojado sin pensar en lo que digo -Ahora entiendo porque tus padres viajan tanto, ¡para poder estar lo más lejos posible de su hija que solo les trae vergüenza!

Lo se debí de haberme callado. No entiendo porque dije eso.

Y entonces todo se queda en silencio, uno muy incómodo, ni una pequeña ráfaga de aire, ni una onda en el agua. Todo forma una atmosfera tan extraña, dolorosa, inquietante, como si todo estuviera muerto.

-Sabes Artemis, creo que tienes razón –Oh no que he hecho. –Soy la vergüenza de la familia -No, no, no. no llores -Soy una estúpida que no merece nada de lo que tiene. Siempre trato de darle gusto a la gente pero cada vez que lo intento me lastimo y la gente comienza a odiarme, estoy harta de que todo lo que haga salga mal y sabes, a nadie le importa lo que siento, solo lo que sienten ellos mismos -Y entonces Serena se va corriendo.

-Serena, espera. Nunca quise decir eso. –Pero no me escucha, sea ido.

Lo sabía debí de a verme callado cuando pude, ahora es demasiado tarde, lastime sus sentimientos. Serena siempre ha sufrido por sus padres, porque nunca están, y porque cuando están siempre presumen de Haruka y sus logros, y cuestionan a Serena de porque no se parece más a él, a su hermano mayor. Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy insegura, tímida, muy frágil. Como puede haberle hecho eso. Nunca debí a ver abierto la boca.

Y... que es esa cosa brillante que esta tirada. Lo veo y no lo creo, es una hermosa caja musical de una chica con un gato, está hecha con un material parecido al vidrio pero brillante y descubro que es porque es agua. Como es que Serena hizo esto, debió de haberme querido enseñar cuando le dije que se concentrara.

Tengo que encontrarla y disculparme.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Serena**_

Tonto Artemis, le hice una caja musical con agua y me restriega todos mis errores en la cara. No me gusta que me hablen de la mala relación que tengo con mis padres. Siempre me comparan y me hablan de lo fabuloso que es Haruka y todos mis defectos y razones por lo que me tengo que parecer más a él. Yo soy yo, acaso no puedo ser yo misma. Es molesto y deprimente para mí, por esa razón oculto mis sentimientos, porque si los muestro las persona me ven débil y tratan de destruirme.

-Sabes, las chicas no deben llorar -Alguien me abraza por detrás. -¿qué te sucede princesa?

Esa voz, solo puede ser de alguien, alguien muy especial, que ha llegado en el momento indicado, cuando ya no aguanto más.

-Olvídalo es tonto.

-No creo que llores de esa forma por algo tonto. Vamos confía en mí, nunca te haría daño.

Tal vez pueda confiar en él, con el tiempo he aprendido que el mundo es injusto y cruel, pero un día alguien me dijo que la vida se basaba de apuestas, tienes que arriesgarte para poder ganar, Y en este momento elijo apostar por Darién, arriesgarme a perder cada vez más mi corazón, confiando en él.

-Soy la vergüenza de la familia, siempre prefieren a Haruka, él es fabuloso, inteligente, la gente lo aprecia y lo admira. Y Yo... Yo solo soy la vergüenza, la gente me odia, me maltrata, soy una tonta, y abecés me gustaría desaparecer, tal vez todo el mundo sería mejor sin mí.

-Nunca digas eso, yo te extrañaría a cada momento. Eres una persona muy valiosa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No, yo sé que no lo estas. No lo ocultes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Cada palabra que dice, se preocupa por mí, él se preocupa por mí. Porque lo hace, apenas lo conozco. Pero no importa ya no aguanto más, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente que ya no aguanto más.

-Oh Darién- y entonces rompo a llorar.

Darién no se quita, al contrario, me abraza y me susurra palabras tiernas para consolarme.

Es tan dulce que abecés creo que estoy en un sueño y temo despertar. En sus brazos, creo que todo es posible. Solucionar todos mis problemas con él a mi lado, e inclusivamente poder hacer una vida con él.

Después de un rato de llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro. Darién me mira a los ojos como evaluando mi estado psicológico.

-Estas mejor princesa.

-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias. Pero… ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Oh, bueno. Necesitaba despejarme un poco y recordé este lugar. Cuando llegue vi a una persona lo cual me pareció extraño porque este lugar está demasiado alejado y no creo que muchos lo conozcan, así que decidí ver quien era y me pareció verte, así que fui hasta ti, y tú ya conoces el resto.

-Eso explicaría mucho. Oye lo lamento, moje tu camisa cuando estaba llorando.

-Eso es lo de menos -me dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por eso.

-Fue un placer estar a tu lado. Siempre, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte. No te podrás deshacer tan fácil de mí. -Dice susurrando esto último.

**Hola, regrese con un nuevo capítulo. Que malo es Artemis al decirle esas palabras a Serena. Pero Darién llego al rescate.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, agradezco cada uno de ellos. Y gracias a:**

_**ShadowyWriter: Si, los celos pueden llegar a lastimar a las personas y Artemis debe de aprender eso.**_

_**DannieMoon: Bienvenida, si Artemis puede ser un poco celoso, divertido y un montón de cosas más espero que te esté gustando la historia.**_

_**yssareyes48: Bueno Artemis aprovechara cualquier ocasión para hacer de las suyas, pero Serena sabrá defenderse bien.**_

_**Danielle: Gracias por todo y me debes un capítulo, lo tengo todo anotado.**_

**Y gracias a todos los que leen, les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes **

**Les dejo la continuación:  
**_Darien._

_Después de que pasara la crisis de Serena, que a decir verdad me rompió el corazón. Decidí que lo mejor era distraer a Serena dando un paseo y pues como estábamos en el parque me pareció lo más obvio. Cuando salimos del parque decidí que podía tratar de levantarle los ánimos con un poco de helado. Por qué a quien no le gusta un poco de helado después de ponerse a llorar._

_Bueno eso sale siempre en las películas._

_Así que fuimos a una heladería cercas del parque, que conocía desde hace muchos años. _

_Así que en este momento estoy sentado en una mesa del crow center, con Serena en frente de mí, esperando a que alguien llegue para hacernos el pedido o que yo diga alguna palabra._

**Y con esto me despido, nos vemos luego gracias por su apoyo. Chao.**

**Que la fuerza de luna los acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	18. Capitulo 18

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 18**

_**Haruka.**_

Últimamente Serena ha estado actuando de una manera extraña, también Artemis. No entiendo lo que sucede, aunque tengo una teoría.

La vez que a Serena se le olvido su celular, estaba con un chico, ¿cómo se llamaba? Creo que era Damián, Darién, Darren, bueno algo así, llamémoslo roba hermanas, ok no, simplemente "ese".

Desde ese día Serena ha estado actuando raro.

Mi teoría es que "ese" está tratando de conquistar a Serena, y Artemis al ver esto se puso celoso. Porque todo el mundo sabe que los gatos son muy celosos, o no.

Pero… aun así, eso no respondería todas mis preguntas. Últimamente he visto a Artemis dormir en alguna otra habitación, cuando él siempre dormía con Serena, de hecho era rara la vez en la que no estuvieran juntos. Lo cual me llena de curiosidad.

En algún lugar leí que los gatos tienen sentimientos humanos. Tal vez ellos dos pelearon. Aunque creo que es una idea absurda, porque los gatos no hablan ellos simplemente se enojan y te ignoran, además Serena es la ignora un poquito a Artemis.

No es como si Artemis fuera un humano ¿o sí? Porque si lo fuera ya lo sabríamos o por lo menos Serena lo sabría. Y aunque eso es científicamente imposible, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, y eso haría que las cosas tuvieran más sentido.

Por ejemplo, si Artemis fuera una especie de animago como los de Harry Potter, Serena lo sacaría inmediatamente de su habitación al darse cuenta que no es solamente un gato, lo cual causaría que Serena se comportara de esa manera extraña y que Artemis durmiera en otra habitación. Y aunque eso es imposible, encontrare la razón de todo lo que está sucediendo, aunque eso me lleve a…

Espiar a mi hermana y a su gato.

Y a dejar de hablar solo con el espejo.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Darién.**_

Después de que pasara la crisis de Serena, que a decir verdad me rompió el corazón y despertó en mi cierto instinto protector por ella.

Decidí que lo mejor era distraer a Serena dando un paseo y pues como estábamos en el parque me pareció lo más obvio y una buena idea. Cuando salimos del parque decidí que podía tratar de levantarle los ánimos con un poco de helado. Por qué a quien no le gusta un poco de helado después de ponerse a llorar.

Bueno eso sale en las películas.

Así que fuimos a una heladería cercas del parque, que conocía desde hace muchos años. Pues un buen amigo mío trabaja ahí junto con su hermana.

Así que en este momento estoy sentado en una mesa del crow center, con Serena en frente de mí, esperando a que alguien llegue para hacernos el pedido o que yo diga alguna palabra.

-Darién, amigo ¿cómo estás? -Esa es la voz de mi amigo Andrew.

Andrew es un chico de mi misma edad, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Es una persona muy social y amable. Tal vez demasiado lo cual causa el enamoramiento de muchas. Aunque tal vez, lo admito, este un poco celoso.

-Andrew, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien amigo mío. Y dime quien es esta hermosa chica, ¿no será acaso tu novia? -Puedo notar que Serena comienza a sonrojarse.

-O no, soy su amiga. -Responde tímidamente Serena.

-Bueno, tal vez ahora no, pero mañana. Nadie sabe que va a pasar.

-Bueno Andrew tienes razón. Nadie sabe que pasara mañana. -Miro de reojo a Serena.

-Bueno amigo que les traigo.

-Un helado de vainilla para la princesa que me acompaña y uno de chocolate para mí.

-A la orden. -Dice y se va.

Bueno, pensándolo bien creo que tengo un momento incómodo con Serena. Aunque, no me importaría que fuera mi novia. O bueno mejor dicho me encantaría que Serena fuera mi novia.

-Andrew parece ser una gran una gran persona… Su novia tiene suerte.

-No tiene novia, es más ni siquiera busca una. -Le digo enojado.

-Darién ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sip, porque no lo estaría, es solo que...

-Aquí está su pedido -Interrumpe Andrew.

-Gracias.

Bueno tengo que decir algo para salir de este incomodo silencio, creo que le preguntare algo.

-Y dime, ya...

-Ya.

-No me refería a eso. -Le digo sonriendo.

-Tú me dijiste. -Que rápido cambio mi humor.

Y entonces yo sonrió, ella sonríe. Nos vemos a los ojos y ambos rompemos a carcajadas. Noto que las personas que nos rodean comienzan a vernos pero, a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí y parece que Serena piensa lo mismo que yo. Es una chica genial, esa sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, su forma de ser. Es hermosa.

Noto como si alguien me estuviera mirando y cuando volteo hacia atrás descubro que un chico me está observando con una mirada fría y calculadora. Creo que lo conozco, me parece familiar. Pero parece como si quisiera enviarme 6 metros bajo tierra. Es aterrador.

Solo espero que no cause ningún problema con Serena y conmigo.

**Hola de nuevo, Bueno podemos ver que Haruka comienza sospechar de Artemis.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa porque en el capítulo pasado cambie el nombre de Darién por el de Armado, pero ya lo corregí. Y también quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejan un comentario o me apoyan para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a:**

_**ShadowyWriter: Si Serena cada vez confía más en Darién y parece que se está enamorando de él.**_

_**azucenas45: Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que la leas pronto y te guste, saludos.**_

_**DannieMoon: Gracias, ya te extraño y espero platicar contigo pronto. Y si Darién es una gran persona en la que se puede confiar.**_

_**yssareyes48: Si, pobre se Serena, Artemis no le debería de haber dicho esas cosas, pero lo bueno es que Darién llego al rescate.**_

**Y aquí está la continuación:**

_Serena_

_Bien, Darién es lindo, tierno, divertido, guapo, y un millón de cosas más. Aunque tal vez sea un poco celoso, o con algunos complicados cambios de humor. Pero como yo decía._

_Quiero encontrar a la persona perfecta ante mis ojos conociendo sus defectos._

_Y definitivamente, Darién aunque sé que no es perfecto a mis ojos parece que sí._

_Creo que tengo que esperar a que las cosas se den por si solas, disfrutar del camino y vivir la vida día a día. Porque nadie sabe lo que les espera el día de mañana._

**El próximo capítulo va a ser un poco diferente a los demás, pero aun así Serena y Darién aran su aparición.**

**Bueno también les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Facebook como: **_**Lunasollunit Luna**_

**Que la fuerza de la Luna los acompañe.**_** Lunasollunit. **_


	19. Capitulo 19

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 19  
**_**Haruka.**_

Quien rayos es ese, creo que lo conozco, acaso es Darién Chiba.

Recuerdo que estaba con Serena en la escuela la vez que ella olvido su celular en la casa, o bueno mejor dicho, la vez que registre su celular para buscar alguna posible relación. Pero mejor que ella no lo sepa, no quiero ningún problema o que trate de torturarme.

Bueno, regresando al presente. Decidí salir a dar un tranquilo paseo para despejar mi mente. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa, me encontré con mi hermana y ese chico, caminando por la calle, riendo juntos y siendo felices como una pareja de novios. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme, acaso son pareja. Bueno digo, escuche a una persona o mejor dicho a una chica susurrar que le gustaría tener un novio como ese y ser tan feliz como ellos.

Esto no puede estar pasando, no mi hermana, no Serena.

Y..., que hace esa chica en patines, parece que va demasiado rápido y no los puede controlar, normalmente no me importaría solo que... Ella viene directo hacia mí.

Espera un segundo, dije directo hacia mí. Hay no, esto se va a poner feo.

-¡Cuidado! -Me dice pero creo que no tuve la suficiente

Creo que no tuve la suficiente rapidez para quitarme del camino. Y sucede lo inevitable ella choca conmigo y ambos caemos al suelo.

-Perdón, lo siento. Creo que iba demasiado rápido. -Dice dulcemente

-Crees que ibas, casi nos matas. No deberías de usar esas cosas.

-Sí, y tú no deberías de interponerte en el camino. –Dice con un toque de humor en su voz.

-Sí, pues por lo menos no caigo encima de los demás, sabes no creo que seas tan liviana como tú crees que lo eres.

Veo que se sonroja y se levanta rápidamente.

-Bueno, creo que no hemos empezado bien. Así que, como la buena y genial persona que soy, me presento, me llamo Michiru Kaioh, pero llámame Michiru, es un gusto conocerte.

Ahora que la veo mejor, tengo que admitir que es linda, cuando choco conmigo no la pude ver bien, pero ahora sí. Tiene un cabello color aguamarina, con unos ojos color azul como el océano. No es muy alta y parece de la edad de mi hermana.

Supongo que si ella fue amable yo también debo serlo. Pero ella fue la que choco conmigo, pero tengo que superar esto.

-Bueno, Michiru. Soy Haruka Tsukino. Me alegro de conocerte. Por cierto deberías de tener más cuidado cuando patinas, podrías tener un accidente. O provocar uno -Susurro esto último.

-sabes escuche eso, pero ya te pedí perdón y para que sepas, ya he tenido más accidentes, aunque normalmente choco con alguna pared o me caigo, nunca había chocado con alguien.

-Bueno, no sé qué decir ante esto.

-Solo no digas nada, chico guapo.

Chico guapo, ella me llamo chico guapo, pero si apenas la conozco y no es normal que alguien te llame así de repente con el nombre de chico guapo, aunque eso aumenta el tamaño de mi ego.

-Que... ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Nada chico guapo, oye te gusta el helado, yo amo el helado.

-O si claro. Espera un momento, me cambiaste de tema.

-Sipi, que te parece si compramos un helado.

-Volviste a hacerlo, me cambiaste de tema otra vez. Pero ok. Vamos.

-Vamos -me dice mientras me agarra de la mano y entramos en la heladería.

Como es que esto sucedió, apenas la conozco pero, es muy agradable. ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?

**°•°*****°•°**

**Serena.**

Veo que entra Haruka acompañado o mejor dicho arrastrado de una linda chica de cabello aguamarina. Aunque no conozco mucho a esa chica o mejor dicho no la conozco, creo que haría muy buena pareja con mi hermano. Pues desde lejos se nota que esa chica es demasiado hiperactiva y todo lo contrario a mi hermano Haruka que es demasiado tranquilo, son una hermosa pareja.

Aunque espero que mi hermano no se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí con Darién, porque si lo hace tendré problemas.

-Serena, que te parece si vamos a caminar. -Darién parece incómodo.

-Claro.

-Bueno, vamos -Dice levantándose y dejando dinero en la mesa.

-Déjame pagar mi parte.

-Nop, lo siento pero yo te invite, yo pago. Y no pongas pretextos.

-Pero...

-Vámonos -me dice mientras me toma del brazo y salimos del local.

-parece que tienes mucha prisa por salir.

-Sí, no te imaginas cuanta.

Ok, eso es raro, solo estaba bromeando con el pero parece aliviado de haber salido de ese local.

-Bueno Serena, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Claro Darién.

Bien, Darién es lindo, tierno, divertido, guapo, y un millón de cosas más. Aunque tal vez sea un poco celoso, o con algunos complicados cambios de humor. Pero como yo decía.

Quiero encontrar a la persona perfecta ante mis ojos conociendo sus defectos.

Y definitivamente, Darién aunque sé que no es perfecto a mis ojos parece que sí.

Creo que tengo que esperar a que las cosas se den por si solas, disfrutar del camino y vivir la vida día a día. Porque nadie sabe lo que les espera el día de mañana.

**Hola, regrese con este nuevo capítulo de esta semana, y pues como lo había dicho antes este capítulo iba a ser un poco diferente pues en la mayoría del capítulo es de Haruka y Michiru. Pero espero que este capítulo les allá gustado.**

**Gracias a todas las personas por su apoyo o por leer esta historia, y también gracias a:**

_**DannieMoon: hola, gracias por todo tu apoyo y bueno talvez los gatos nos ocultan más cosas de lo que creemos, pero es que son tan lindos :D**_

_**ShadowyWriter: Bueno, como podemos ver parece que Haruka no aguanto su curiosidad y decidió seguir a su hermana. Y por parte de Serena y Darién, el amor está surgiendo de poco en poco.**_

_**yssareyes48: Bueno al parecer Haruka ya decidió seguir a Serena y a Darién. Y Darién aunque no le guste admitirlo si se puso celoso.**_

_**Giselamoon: Gracias, y pues si Haruka talvez necesita a alguien con quien hablar además de su propio reflejo.**_

_**Danielle: Gracias a ti, pero recuerda que me debes un capitulo en donde salga con mi querido Darién ;D**_

_**Y aquí como siempre les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:  
**__Darién_

_Han pasado 5 meses desde la vez que encontré a Serena llorando en el bosque. _

_Nuestra relación ha mejorado y avanzado mucho, mejores amigos, eso duele pero espero que nuestra relación cambie pronto, tengo un plan que no puede fallar. Lo cree con la ayuda de Michiru, la cual se convirtió en una gran amiga nuestra y la cual está enamorada "secretamente" de Haruka. Porque "secretamente" entre comillas, bueno es demasiado obvia, pero creo que el hermano de Serena está ciego para no darse cuenta._

_Bueno, creo que se nota que no me agrada mucho su hermano, pero a quien no le molesta las constantes amenazas de que si lastimo a Serena algo horrible me va a pasar._

**Bueno un aviso más, en Facebook avise que pensaba subir un cuento de hadas, así que voy a subir el cuento de rumpelstinski pero con los personajes de Serena y Darién, que sería un one-shot. Y También pienso subir otro one-shot de Halloween y día de muertos.**

**Les recuerdo que también pueden encontrarme en Facebook como: **_**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

**Que la fuerza de la luna las acompañe. **_**Lunasollunit.**_


	20. Capitulo 20

Esta historia es mía, los personajes de sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 20  
**_**Darien.**_

Han pasado 5 meses desde la vez que encontré a Serena llorando en el bosque.

Nuestra relación ha mejorado y avanzado mucho, mejores amigos, eso duele pero espero que nuestra relación cambie pronto, tengo un plan que no puede fallar y es aprueba de todo. Lo cree con la ayuda de Michiru, la cual se convirtió en una gran amiga nuestra y la cual está enamorada "secretamente" de Haruka. Porque secretamente entre comillas, bueno es demasiado obvia, pero creo que el hermano de Serena o está ciego o es completamente tonto como para no darse cuenta.

Bueno, creo que se nota que no me agrada mucho su hermano, pero a quien no le molestan las constantes amenazas de que si lastimo a Serena algo horrible me va a pasar. Lo menos que quiero es lastimar a Serena.

-Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás? -me pregunta Andrew.

Bueno, como dije, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos cinco meses. Una de ellas es que mi amigo Andrew consiguió novia, sí, yo no lo creí en un principio. Su nombre es Lita y también es una buena amiga de Luna. Lita es alta, de cabello castaño y uno ojos color verde. Adora el deporte y puede parecer muy amenazante, pero tiene un gran corazón y a decir verdad también es una excelente cocinera.

-Bien Andrew, y dime ¿cómo te va con Lita?

-Bien, mejor que nunca. Pero dime, ¿cómo te va con Luna y con el plan?

-Bien, ya tengo todo listo. Solo tengo que esperar el momento indicado para pedirle que me acompañe al baile y poder poner en práctica la siguiente fase del plan.

-Pues suerte con eso amigo. Te sugiero lo hagas rápido.

-Y si me dice que no. -Digo con preocupación.

-Tienes que arriesgarte. No debes de vivir con la duda de que hubiera pasado si...

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. -corto a mi amigo antes de que acabe la frase.

Bueno, solo espero que ella acepte ser mi pareja en el baile y no me diga que no. Si no, eso me rompería el corazón.

**°•°*****°•°**

_**Serena.**_

Han pasado cinco meses desde la pelea con Artemis.

Desde ese día se ha portado más amable y más paciente con migo en la hora de entrenar y voy mejorando cada vez, y Artemis bueno el sigue tratando de espiarme y dormir con migo cuando no me doy cuenta, pero supongo que él es así, supongo que no va a cambiar y sinceramente no me gustaría que cambiase, es una persona fabulosa.

Mi relación con Darien va mejorando, amigos solo eso somos, pero... Quién me mando a enamorarme de un chico que es mi mejor amigo y posiblemente me ve solamente como su amiga.

Hablando de amigas, en este tiempo que pasa he hecho muy buenas amigas. Michiru y Lita, las tres nos hemos hecho inseparables. Lita se convirtió en la novia de Andrew, y parecen tan enamorados. Me gustaría sentir ese amor que se tienen ellos dos. Creo que a veces me pongo celosa de ellos.

En parte Michiru, o como mi hermano la llama, la loca de Michiru, esta perdidamente enamorada de Haruka, pero no se atreve a confesárselo. Y por otra parte yo sé que Haruka siente lo mismo por ella, pero no quiere admitirlo porque él dice que no se puede enamorar de una loca como Michiru. Michiru no está loca solo es un poco impulsiva e hiperactiva.

Pero volviendo con migo, habrá un baile en la escuela, pero la diferencia de este año es que ahora si tendré razones para ir y esa razón es Darien, sé que no me invitara pero él me pidió que fuera, además acompañare a Michiru al baile. Pero creo que no durare mucho pues ella rápidamente ira a perseguir a mi hermano.

Solo espero que Darien no me rompa el corazón.

**Hola de nuevo mundo. Como están, les fue bien esta semana.  
Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo del destino y también ayer subí un especial de día de muertos o Halloween. Y también espero subir el cuento que prometí.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia y gracias a:**

**ShadowyWriter: Si, el amor duele literalmente su choca contigo y te tira al suelo, pero bueno esperemos que Haruka se dé cuenta de que el amor está más cerca de lo que cree.**

**Ligthangel: Me alegro de que te guste esta historia y tienes razón creo que conforme va a pasando la historia va tomando fuerzas y bueno Darién se escapó porque se sentía incómodo con la penetrante de mirada de te voy a matar de Haruka. Gracias por tu rw.**

**yssareyes48: Bueno al parecer Sere y Darien tiene miedo de que el otro no lo quiera pero ya irán superando sus miedos y teniendo una relación. **

**Y aquí les dejo la continuación del siguiente capítulo:  
**_Darien._

Espera mi venganza...

_-Noooo... -Me despierto sudoroso y con miedo. _

_Esa voz, tan fría y con una promesa de venganza. Tengo que tranquilizarme solo fue una pesadilla. Si, una pesadilla._

_Voy al baño para mojarme la cara y poder pensar mejor, no creo que pueda volver a dormir otra vez, me pregunto si esa pesadilla tenga que ver con algo de mi otro sueño con la princesa. Dicen que los sueños son premoniciones o recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas, cosas que pueden suceder o que sucedieron con nuestros "yo" pasado. _

**Y aquí está la continuación del próximo capítulo. Nos vemos luego chao.**

**Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en Facebook como **_**Lunasollunit Luna.**_

_**Que la fuerza de la luna los acompañe. Lunasollunit.**_


End file.
